1. Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to a lightweight waste gathering vehicle that is capable of traveling over landscaped surfaces and through narrow passages while gathering waste from garbage cans or other waste collection containers. More specific implementations of a waste gathering vehicle include a lightweight vehicle with an exceptional tow-behind trailer and a automated lift arm or rail designed to grab garbage cans or barrels and empty the waste contents into the trailer.
2. Background Art
Conventional garbage trucks with robotic lift arms are too large and heavy to be used in recreational venues, such as golf courses, public parks, campgrounds, lakes or other private parks such as amusement parks and sporting arenas. These types of venues typically have soft landscape surfaces, compact areas to maneuver around, and/or narrow passageways. Waste gathering and removal from venues such as these is performed by hand with two or more workers removing refuse bags from garbage cans.
There are several problems associated with this manual method of waste collection. For example, back head and neck injuries, very time consuming, costly, exposes the workers to potential biohazards and other injuries, and it has a negative environmental impact due to the use of plastic can liners. Therefore, a need exists for an automated method of waste removal in recreational venues that will minimize or eliminate damage to delicate landscape and can safely be utilized in crowded areas.